A Trip To Remember
by mygirl389
Summary: The gang goes to Gabi's granparents' house and find a adventure. A little Troyella.....one shot...R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Anything you recognize, not mine, ok? Disney has nothing to do and doesn't interact in any way with my work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Trip to Remember

"Hi Troy, Sharpay, Ryan!" said the famous singer Gabriella Montez.

"Hi Gabi! Ready for our trip?" asked the basketball superstar Troy Bolton

"Ever ready!" replied Gabi.

"Stop the questioning and let's go," shouted Sharpay Evans, the actress.

"To the stretch limo!" yelled the famous athlete, Ryan Evans.

"So where are we going this time? I hope we're not going to Lake Fortune again," said Troy.

"Don't worry, Troy, we're going to my grandparents' house this time," replied Gabi.

"I thought your grandparents are dead?" questioned Ryan.

"Exactly! I asked permission from my mom if we can borrow Montezland," said Gabi.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Gabi," said Troy.

"Are you scared Troy?" giggled Sharpay.

"Not that I'm scared, I'm just uncomfortable going to a house where people who lived there are dead already," explained Troy.

"Don't worry, if ever my grandparents are still there, they'll welcome us, especially Nana," joked Gabi.

The four friends caught up with each other while they were on their way to Montezland. Every year, they meet with each other to go for vacation. Since they had their own jobs, they had less time to meet with each other. So they decided to have a group vacation every year. Before they noticed it, they already arrived.

"Guys, we're here! Welcome to Montezland!" introduced Gabi.

"Cool, your grandparents were really rich, huh," complimented Ryan.

"Pop was a really good businessman. Nana was a former news anchorwoman," explained Gabi.

"Ah, the genes were passed on to little Gabi, huh," joked Troy.

"I learned from the best," said Gabi.

"Welcome Señorita Gabriella, welcome Señor Efron, welcome Señorita Sharpay, welcome Señor Ryan," greeted an old lady.

"Guys this is Julita Vega, our caretaker," introduced Gabi.

"Hey, Julita!" greeted the three.

"Uhm, Julita, do you think there are any, by chance, uhm, you know..." Troy said.

"Ghosts?" said Julita.

Troy just blushed...

"Troy, I thought we talked about this?" said Gabi.

"Do not worry Señor Efron, her grandparents will be meeting you before you marry Señora Gabriella," said Julita with a serious face.

"I never said anything about marrying Gabi!" exclaimed Troy with a pink face.

"Julita, don't joke about my future," said Gabi laughing.

"I just figured out you look so cute together in your movie," said Julita with a cheerful face.

"Wait did any of you see Ryan and Sharpay?" asked Troy.

"Good point. Julita, did you notice where they went?" asked Gabi.

"No, I just saw them walking over to that bush," said Julita truthfully.

"Okay, Troy let's go find them," decided Gabi.

They both went to the bush Julita pointed, and saw Sharpay and Ryan happily chatting.

"Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, we were worried sick about you guys," scolded Gabi.

"Well, we're sorry. We couldn't take your mushiness anymore," reasoned the two.

"No need to take more time here. Let's enter the house, and have some fun!" said Gabriella.

Gabriella gave a tour of the house. After a few hours, Julita called them for lunch. On their way to the dining room, they passed by an old picture of Gabriella's grandparents.

"This picture looks creepy," said Ryan worriedly.

"I always thought that photo was creepy since the first time I went here," agreed Gabi.

Suddenly, Troy thought he saw the eyes of the picture moving.

"Did anyone see that?" asked Troy.

"See what, Troy?" asked Sharpay. The others agreed.

"Oh, nothing. Must be my imagination," said Troy.

After that incident, they ate lunch heartily, and even went swimming in the indoor swimming pool.

That night...

"I'm tired guys, let's go to sleep now," complained Gabriella.

"I agree," said Troy .

"Okay, fine," grumbled Sharpay and Ryan.

"Okay, let's make things clear. I share a room with Sharpay; Troy share a room with Ryan," said Gabriella, "Our curfew's at midnight. Wait what time is it? Oh, it's 9pm. You can still roam around the house, but I'm buh-bye."

"Let's go, Shar, we still need to fix our stuff. We'll be staying here for a week you know," said Gabriella.

They went to their rooms to unpack. Not long, Sharpay and Gabriella started a conversation.

Sharpay said, "It would be great if you can contact Chad and Taylor, right?"

"Of course! I heard they're married."

"You're right. They didn't even invite us to their wedding."

Meanwhile...

"Hey Troy, what do you plan to do later?"

"Catch some Z's?"

"Oh, come on; wanna take a visit in the girls' room after unpacking?"

"Ah, you fancy one of the ladies, huh."

"No I don't, do you?"

"Uhm, no..."

"Well then, let's go to their room."

"Fine, whatever you say."

Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" asked Gabriella.

"Troy and Ryan," said Ryan.

"Oh, then come on in!" said Sharpay.

"Sharpay and I will go take a walk outside," Ryan said. Sharpay quickly joined Ryan and went out.

"So... what do you think of Nana and Pop's house?" said Gabriella while folding her T-shirt.

"It's a great house! Your grandparents were really big time."

"I wonder why my mom still needed to work as a cashier when she was in college to pay for her tuition fee. Oh well, I guess she wanted to be independent or something."

"Uhm, Gabriella, about what Julita said a while ago, the uhm, you know..."

"Oh, that one, forgive Julita for that. It's nothing, right? Or is it?"

"Uh, Ness, I want to tell you something. I-- "

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They were interrupted by a scream and the loss of lights.

"I think that was Sharpay," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, good thing I brought this flashlight. Wait, that's weird. I recharged this thing before we left Los Angeles. Why isn't it working?" Troy said.

"Hey, my cell phone isn't working! It was full charge a minute ago."

"Mine too! Wait, what time is it?" exclaimed Gabriella.

"A minute passed midnight. Why?"

"We're not allowed to go out this room. The doors auto lock at exactly midnight," said Gabriella.

"I guess we have to sleep here then. Wait, when did this room have an air conditioner?" said Troy.

"Yeah, who turned it on? I'm freezing."

They went closer each other to keep warm.

"I'm scared, Troy," confessed Gabriella.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Gabriella then fell asleep in Troy's arms, and not long, Troy fell asleep, too.

The next morning... Troy first woke up and saw Gabriella sleeping in his arms; he thought it was the best moment in his life.

Gabriella then woke up and saw Troy staring at her.

"Good morning! Did you have a good sleep there?" asked Troy.

"Good morning! Wait, SHARPAY! Why did she scream last night?"

They went out the room and saw the house was wrecked in an "abandoned" way.

"Oh my goodness, Pop, Nana, what happened to your house?" cried Gabriella.

"We have time later to cry. We really need to find Ryan and Sharpay."

"Don't forget Julita."

They found Ryan bleeding in Sharpay's arms lying unconscious. Sharpay was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shar, what happened?" said Gabriella while little tears started to form in her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know," cried Sharpay, "We were just walking around in your house and looking at that photo; suddenly, there was this great roaring and the chandelier fell on him. There was nothing I could do. I just stood there and screamed, and then the lights went off. I tried to go in your room and call you guys, but the doors won't budge. There was nothing I could do. NOTHING!"

"Shar, calm down. Let's get the ambulance, okay?" said the crying Gabriella.

Troy picked up the phone and heard no dial tone. He told about it to Gabriella who was comforting Sharpay. Gabriella suddenly remembered Julita.

"Wait, Julita can help us. Have you seen her?" asked Gabriella.

"Señora Gabriella, I'm here!" said Julita.

"Julita, what happened?" asked Gabriella.

"Señora, there is this _sumpa_ that killed your grandparents. It's the right time for you to know."

"What _sumpa_?" asked Gabriella, since her mother taught her the native language of her grandma.

"The former owner of this house put a curse in this house. That is how your grandparents died. Whoever touches that portrait will die. Your grandparents moved that portrait behind their picture."

"Ryan must have touched that portrait," said Troy. "I never told you but the first time I saw this portrait, I saw the eyes of the woman moving."

"If you told me that time, it would be hard to believe," said Gabriella, "But now, I'd believe anything about that photo."

Then there was a voice...

"Who dares to touch my beautiful photograph!" said a woman's voice.

"Who are you!" asked Troy.

"I'm Florence Illingworth. Who are you? Why are you in my house?" asked the voice.

"I'm Troy Bolton, this is Gabriella Montez the granddaughter of the one you sold the house to."

"I never sold my house!" said Florence Illingworth angrily.

"Yes you did, you sold it to Angelina Hernandez, my grandmother!" yelled Gabriella angrily.

"I know no Angelina Hernandez! When did I sell it!"

"You sold it on June 13, 1940!" said Gabriella knowingly since Nana told it to her before she died.

"How could I have sold it? I died 50 years before that date!" yelled the woman.

"All I know is some January Illingworth sold it to Nana!" Gabriella yelled back.

"No, it can't be, January wouldn't betray me like that!" said Florence.

"Oh yes she did; she did over 65 years ago!" shouted the tear-stained Sharpay.

The woman was heard crying, but no one could see her.

"Where are you?" said the concerned Gabriella.

"Wh-where else would I-I be? In the pho-photograph of course," the crying lady said.

A woman came out of the photograph who was kneeling and sobbing.

"Hey there Florence, calm down, tell us every detail about January and the curse," said Gabriella.

"January is my daughter," the woman began, "Rudolph was my husband. We lived happily until Rudolph found another woman. He left us for her. He took everything from us except the portrait of me and January. I never would let him take it. So I started a business called January Jewelry and got even more riches than me and Rudolph ever had. He heard about my wealth and tried to claim the picture. I put a curse on that picture so no one would take it from me. It was my inspiration when I was down. Before I died, I told January not to sell anything we had. She has betrayed me by selling this house I never put the curse to kill anyone else. It was only for Rudolph. If there's anything I can do for your friend." The woman broke down.

"You can start by putting the electricity back, restore the house to its normal form," said Troy.

The woman waved her hand, and Troy quickly phoned the ambulance who promised to be there in 5 minutes.

"Florence, is there anything you can do for Ryan? Please tell me you have something," pleaded Sharpay.

"There's nothing I can do, but there's something you can do. Sing to him his favorite song within 50 hours after his death. After 50 hours, I'm sorry," said Florence.

Sharpay began singing:

It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,

You were always there beside me.

Thought I was alone, got no one to hold

But you were always there beside me.

This feeling's like no other, I want you to know,

Troy and Gabriella sang along.

I've never had someone, who's good for me as you

No one like you...

Then Ryan started breathing and said, "Sharpay,"

"Ryan!" exclaimed Sharpay, "I thought you've left me..." Everybody gathered around him.

"I'll never leave you, Shar, all I know is everything went black after the earthquake and the next thing I knew, I heard our song." Then everybody heard the loud siren of the ambulance.

In the hospital...

"Ms. Evans, your brother suffered from internal hemorrhage. He fractured his skull and 5 of his ribs," explained the doctor, "It was a miracle that he survived. He is recovering really fast."

"My brother just wouldn't leave me," smiled Sharpay.

"Your brother has a very strong will then," said the doctor.

Sharpay suddenly saw Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor approaching her.

"Hey Sharpay! How's Ryan?" asked all of them.

"He's fine, Oh, my gosh, Chad, Taylor, you're here!"

"Of course we'll be here, Ryan is like a brother to us." Said Taylor.

"Let's go to Ryan's room now," invited Sharpay.

In Ryan's room...

"Hey Ryan, wake up, you have visitors," said Sharpay in a gentle tone.

"Oh, hi, guys! Wait, it's Chad and Taylor! Gabi and Troy, as well!"

Hi Ryan! We brought you some cookies, Troy and Gabi baked them.

"With the help of Zeke, of course," said Troy.

"Wow, Troy actually baked for me? I heard Gabriella tried to make him bake but he was hard as a stone."

"Yeah, man. This doesn't mean I'm going to bake next time."

"The doctor said you can come out within tomorrow or the next day. For, today, you're stuck here," said Sharpay knowingly.

In the Evans' residence...

"Why are you in a hurry to bring me home? Can't we relax for a while?" whined Ryan.

"No, just follow me; you won't regret it," encouraged Sharpay.

When he was walking in...

SURPRISE!

"Ah, I knew there was some conspiracy in here. You were too pushy," said Ryan.

"Oh, Shar, you ruined our surprise party," said Troy.

"So it's my fault now huh?

"Hey there, stop the fight or I'll lock you both in the doghouse," warned Ryan.

"Hey there! Let's go party now!" invited Kelsi.

"Fine, let's go, bro..." said Sharpay.

Ryan and Sharpay headed to the party and Troy and Gabi was left alone.

"Uhm, Gabi, we need to talk."

"Okay, let's take a walk in the Evans' garden. They're kind of rich, huh. They have a huge garden."

"Uh, Gabi, what I was trying to say before Shar screamed and all..."

"Oh, that one, what is it?"

"I think..."

"You think what?"

"I think I like you. Whoa, that sounded stupid, didn't it?"

"It isn't stupid, stupid! It's the best thing I've ever heard someone said to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I already liked you since the day we met, you know, in the Christmas Party?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious, Troy."

Troy then went nearer to Gabi's face and gave her a mild kiss.

Troy heard Gabi saying, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They went to a more deeper kiss and Sharpay suddenly came out and called them to the party.

"Hey, Lovebirds, time to party, not for romance!" shouted Sharpay.

They both smiled and went to the party with a memory of the thing that has happened in their adventurous vacation, and it was a trip to remember.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there! Pls. R&R...this is my first time writing a fanfiction...please give me suggestions if you want me to edit it...oh ya, tell me if you are a Filipino!

Cheers,

Mygirl389


End file.
